bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Fuyumi Todoroki
|romaji= Todoroki Fuyumi |birthday= December 6 |age= 22 |gender= Female |height= 160 cm |weight= |hair= White with crimson streaks |eye= Turquoise and gray faded. |status= Alive |family= Enji Todoroki (Father) Rei Todoroki (Mother) Toya Todoroki (Brother) Natsuo Todoroki (Younger Brother) Shoto Todoroki (Youngest Brother) |occupation= Teacher |debut= Chapter 44 |debutanime= Episode 25 |image gallery= Yes |eng voice= Kate Oxley |voice = }} |Todoroki Fuyumi}} is the older sister of Shoto Todoroki and the daughter of Enji Todoroki. She is also a teacher at an unnamed school. Appearance Fuyumi is a young adult woman with turquoise eyes (gray in the anime) and almost shoulder length white hair with some traces of crimson. She also wears glasses. Personality Though not much is known about her, she seems to be a nervous person by nature. She cares deeply for her family as she was surprised by her brother going to see their mother. She has a close standing with her mother as she visited her along with her brother Natsuo, whom she enjoys teasing. Despite her nervousness around her father, she does not appear to resent him and was horrified to watch a news report of him overwhelmed by a villain's attack. She also revealed that she was enjoying how her father was changing and Shoto visiting their mother, even stating that she wants them to be like a real family. The feeling that “I couldn’t do anything for Shouto” remains in her heart. Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc The day after the end of U.A.'s Sports Festival, Fuyumi is surprised at her younger brother's decision to go and see their mother, wondering if it is okay if he doesn't tell their father, to which Shoto replies it is. As Shoto leaves, Fuyumi asks Shoto why he has decided to see their mother now after so long, but Shoto doesn't give her an answer. Hideout Raid Arc Fuyumi greets Shoto who has returned home after saving Katsuki. Fuyumi tells Shoto that their father is in the training hall. Pro Hero Arc Fuyumi and Natsuo Todoroki visit their mother at the asylum. Fuyumi gives her mother a new set of clothes as Natsuo mentions they are all sensitive to heat. When her mother remarks on Natsuo being in good spirits, Fuyumi brings up him spending time with his new girlfriend who causes him to stay away, which makes him embarrassed as he mentions to keeping in contact with them. When Natsuo brings up their father's ascension to No.1 Hero, Fuyumi chastises him but their mother tells her to let her brother continue. After Natsuo voices his resentment of his father for his ways and how it looks like he intends to leave his past behind, Rei says that is not the case. Rei mentions about a flower she received and Fuyumi is surprised when it is revealed her father has visited her mother but not seen her personally. She listens as her mother states that Enji is dealing with internal problems and he has not left them behind. While leaving the asylum with Natsuo, the two watch a news report of their father dealing with a villain attack. She is horrified to watch as her father was overwhelmed by a villain's attack. Fuyumi continues to watch the broadcast, as her brother wonders why Endeavor continues fighting. After Natsuo becomes frantic and states Endeavor should just give up, Fuyumi tells him their father is the type of person who is too stubborn to ever do so. Fuyumi soon watches as her father destroys the threat and emerges victorious, to her relief. When Enji returns home, she happily greets her father and congratulates him on his victory. After she notices Natsuo and Shoto tensely glaring at Enji, she tells them to at least greet him as her father states that he can hear her. She watches Natsuo yell at Enji before he storms off in disgust at his father's sudden change of heart. She panics, frantically telling Shoto that she is happy that things are getting better and hoping they might be a family very soon. Fuyumi then watches as Shoto admits he has not forgiven Enji but calls his father a great hero and is somewhat relieved. She then asks her father where he is going as he tells her he said the wrong words to her brother. Trivia *Fuyumi's name includes the characters for and . *Her favorite hobby is watching TV dramas. *She also likes ice cream. *Despite she's the eldest daughter with 22, she's fairly shorter than his younger brothers Natsuo being 19 and Shoto being 15. References Site Navigation pl:Fuyumi Todoroki ru:Фуюми Тодороки Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Todoroki Family Category:Civilians Category:Teachers